Hana
by Kyayaia
Summary: [ UPDATE ] Jeon Wonwoo tahu kalau dirinya anomali, dan dia tahu kalau Kim Mingyu adalah distraksi. Bukankah lebih baik kalau mereka tak pernah bertemu? Tapi Kim Mingyu selalu datang padanya. School life, drama. [MEANIE] Mingyu x Wonwoo Seventeen YAOI / BxB
1. Chapter 1

**Hana**

 **.**

 **I'm not own chara in this fic, all cast are belong to their ownself.**

 **Fiction story by Kyayaia**

 **.**

 **Seventeen Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo [MeaNie]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Fall**

 **.**

 **Warn! Typo, perubahan karakter demi kelangsungan cerita. Fic senang-senang, suka-suka authornya aja. BxB, if u dont like gay theme, just click back button^^**

 **Alur maju mundur cantik**

 **.**

" _Hamlet?_ "

Kening Jeon Wonwoo bertaut tanpa sadar, netra hazelnya melirik dari balik lensa kacamata bundarnya, sosok pemuda jangkung berkulit gelap terefleksi disana.

"Ya." Wonwoo hampir kembali tenggelam dalam buku berbahasa asing ditangannya saat menyadari sosok itu malah duduk disampingnya, rebah pada rerumputan hijau yang dipayungi bayangan dari rimbunan pohon disana.

Pemuda itu namanya Kim Mingyu, jangkung dan tampan, memiliki karisma yang unik, yang belakangan sering kali menghampiri Jeon Wonwoo, si kutu buku berkacamata yang hanya mampu berinteraksi dengan buku.

"Cerita William Shakespear selalu menarik" Kim Mingyu memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang mengibarkan helaian anak rambutnya, tidak peduli balutan seragam SMA nya akan kotor.

"Kau suka membaca?"

"Tidak, dulu saya pernah membacanya waktu kecil"

Bel pulang sudah berkumandang lebih dari tiga jam lalu, tapi Jeon Wonwoo memilih berkencan dengan _Hamlet_ dan beberapa eksemplar buku lain di taman belakang sekolah yang menghadap langsung pada sungai kecil, dan entah kerasukan apa Kim Mingyu malah menghampirinya.

Sungai di depan sana adalah irigasi buatan yang mengalir dari kolam depan sekolah, kemudian ke samping samping dan bermuara di belakang sekolah. Wonwoo selalu suka melihat riak airnya yang gemercik namun nyaris tak ribut.

Wonwoo meneruskan bacaannya. Tidak lama terdengar dengkur halus dari entitas di sampingnya.

Senja mulai merayap, cahayanya jatuh mengenai permukaan air, membuat warna keemasan disana, jatuh pada wajah Kim Mingyu yang terpejam damai lewat celah dedaunan. Hanya beberapa detik Wonwoo tanpa sadar menahan nafas, membiarkan dirinya mengamati wajah damai itu puas-puas, merasakan sesak yang entah muncul untuk alasan apa.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tak pernah datang" ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Bagi Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang yang amat menarik, yang membawanya pada perasaan penasaran berlebihan. Sosok yang bagaikan labirin, yang membuat Kim Mingyu tanpa sadar selalu membawa dirinya untuk berdekatan dengan si kakak kelas.

Ia adalah murid baru yang belum apa-apa sudah menjadi topik perbincangan, Mingyu tahu kalau dirinya tampan dan banyak yang menyukainya, karena itulah ia selalu mencari tempat bersembunyi, dan tempat yang paling aman adalah bersama dengan Jeon Wonwoo dan segala ketenangannya.

Padahal Wonwoo tidak pernah berbicara lebih dari tiga kalimat dalam satu kali bicara padanya.

Seandainya Kim Mingyu adalah seorang indigo, ingin sekali ia menelanjangi isi pikiran Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda yang sama sekali tenang, matanya yang selalu bertabir lensa kacamata terlihat teduh damai membaca jajaran kalimat dalam buku yang entah apa. Jeon Wonwoo tidak punya variasi ekspresi, Ia minim berkata-kata, dan Kim Mingyu hampir gila karena penasaran.

Bukan, bukan berarti Mingyu tertarik untuk menyukai sosok berperawakan ringkas itu, ia masih yakin orientasinya lurus-lurus saja. Mingyu hanya penasaran untuk mengenal orang yang setenang Wonwoo.

Dan penasarannya berbuah sesuatu yang membuat ia terkejut setengah mati.

"Aku gay, dan apalagi yang kau ingin tahu?" Itu adalah jawaban (yang tidak diharapkan) ketika Mingyu nekat bertanya hal personal langsung pada pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia dekati.

Jawaban itu mematahkan segala penasaran dan antusiasnya pada sosok kutu buku itu.

Mingyu serasa dipukul rata dengan kenyataan. Gay? Seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang dikaguminya adalah gay?

Sore itu tetap indah, hela angin tetap terasa mendamaikan. Tidak ada yang berbeda selain perasaan keduanya carut-marut.

Mingyu tidak berkata-kata lagi, sementara Wonwoo kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam dunia buku seolah tak ada yang terjadi, seolah kenyataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah hal yang wajar-wajar saja.

Namun tidak.

Mingyu menoleh lagi pada sosok disampingnya dan menyadari kalau Wonwoo bergetar tremor. Sekalipun tak ada perubahan pada air mukanya.

Mingyu bimbang, ia merasa bersalah, rasa penasarannya telah mengusik privasi seseorang, terlebih orang itu adalah si tenang Wonwoo.

.

Pertemuan pertamanya adalah ketika sore hari itu terasa lebih indah dari biasanya.

Saat itu hujan turun lebat, adalah awal musim penerimaan siswa baru. Wonwoo menatap tirai air yang jatuh dari balik jendela.

Ini bukan sekali ia tidak bisa pulang karena terjebak hujan di perpustakaan, biasanya kalau hari cerah ia lebih suka membaca di taman belakang sekolah sambil memakan roti cokelat dan susu moca.

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat, memunculkan uap yang segera lebur bersama udara. Perpustakaan tidak membiarkan siapapun makan didalamnya.

Ia beranjak menenteng buku tebal yang baru saja ia tamatkan, menaruhnya pada rak yang sudah ia hapal betul kompisisinya. Wonwoo memilih menamatkan satu lagi judul buku sambil menunggu hujan, padahal perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi.

Jejari kurus pucat itu menelusuri judul-judul buku sastra dan berhenti pada karya tebal bersampul coklat gelap. Buku yang sudah 13 kali ia tamatkan, namun belum mampu menyurutkan animonya, dan mungkin sekarang akan menjadi yang ke 14 kali.

Perpustakaan berpengharum ruangan otomatis dengan aroma vanila itu selalu sepi. Hanya pada saat pekan ujian saja ramai dipenuhi orang-orang berpikiran praktis yang menyiapkan bahan contekan.

Hal yang Wonwoo syukuri karena ia bisa sepuas hati membaca tanpa terdistraksi.

Maniknya menangkap eksistensi lain yang terpaut spasi dua rak buku darinya, Wonwoo baru sadar kalau ia tidak sendirian disana.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dan duduk pada meja yang sama dengan entitas yang tertidur diatas meja baca beralaskan beberapa eksemplar buku sebagai bantal, menghadap pada Wonwoo dengan mata terpejam damai.

Wajah itu adalah wajah yang belum pernah ditemuinya, Wonwoo adalah pengamat yang baik, ia bisa langsung tahu kalau pemuda itu asing yang artinya murid kelas satu.

Dengan lima buah kursi sebagai jeda, Wonwoo masih bisa melihat si kelas satu yang wajahnya sedikit tertutupi jatuhan anak rambut.

Dan entah bagaimana Wonwoo merasakan darahnya berdesir nyaman. Bunyi gemercik hujan yang mengetuk jendela serta denyut jam dinding menjadi pengisi vakum.

Wonwoo baru saja membalik halaman ketika si pemuda disamping bangun dengan gerakan menghentak dan langsung berdiri, membuat Wonwoo refleks menatap kaget, sama kagetnya dengan si pelaku.

"Maaf saya tertidur dikelas" Ucapnya keras-keras dengan suara _husky_ , raut wajahnya linglung, Wonwoo menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan terpukau, sepertinya si pemuda belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kelas sudah berakhir beberapa jam lalu." Terang Wonwoo.

Lelaki kaukasoid gelap itu menoleh ke sekitar setelah sepenuhnya sadar, mendapati bahwa dirinya berada di ruangan penuh rak-rak buku. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Maaf." Ia mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan, "Ah, saya lupa kalau besok ada tugas menulis esai" ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, beranjak dari kursinya dan merapikan buku yang digunakan sebagai bantal pada rak terdekat, tak peduli rak apa itu. Gerakannya terburu-buru ceroboh.

Wonwoo memperhatikan, renik gerak si lelaki jangkung seolah menyedot semua atensinya.

Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka yang Wonwoo ingat sekali, dan Jeon muda sudah sadar betul kalau ia menyukai adik kelasnya sejak pertama netranya merekam sosok itu.

Ransel hitam disampir di bahu, satu tangannya mempermainkan kunci, si anak baru sudah bersiap untuk pulang, namun baru saja ia hendak pergi, ia menoleh sekali lagi pada Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sudah sore loh" Lelaki kelas satu itu terdiam di ambang pintu seolah menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menimbang, lebih baik menjawab atau tetap diam karena sepertinya si pemuda belum benar-benar bangun. Buku yang tadinya ingin ia tamatkan sambil menunggu hujan kini terabaikan sama sekali.

"Kau sudah menulis esai?" 'kan! si kelas satu belum sepenuhnya menjejak bumi. Tag pada seragam mereka berbeda warna, seharunya ia tahu kalau warna membedakan tingkat kelas.

"Aku siswa kelas tiga" Wonwoo menjawab pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Bukan, ia bukan sengaja memelankan suaranya saat itu, Wonwoo memang memiliki suara yang pelan. Namun rupanya suaranya membawanya pada sesuatu menyesatkan.

"Hah?" Pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya, jadi berjalan mendekat, menguap santai dengan gaya yang begitu akrab.

Si kelas satu berhenti tepat dihadapan Jeon Wonwoo, membungkuk dan mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir si kakak kelas, meminta pengulangan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat dan rona merah muda menjalari wajahnya. Wonwoo tidak mengerti mengapa saat itu si lelaki tan melakukan itu.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon bersyukur pada refleksnya untuk tetap tenang dan air wajahnya tetap stagnan.

"Aku siswa kelas tiga" Ia mengulangi jawaban dengan suara yang lebih pelan namun dapat terdengar dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Lucu sekali mengingat ketika si adik kelas mundur cepat dan membungkuk dalam-dalam padanya.

"Maafkan saya hyungnim"

Pertemuannya dengan pemuda ini adalah hal yang paling aneh sepanjang perjalanan hidup Jeon Wonwoo yang nyaris tanpa morfologi. Lelaki ini adalah distraksi.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu saya akan pulang duluan, kau juga cepat pulang hyung," ia berjalan menjauh, melambai dan tersenyum ringan menampilkan geliginya yang runcing, senyum yang tidak akan pernah Wonwoo lupakan –setidaknya sampai hari ini.

"Diluar hujan lebat"

Sekali lagi si pemuda menatap linglung, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada jendela dan mendapati titik-titik air yang ricuh diluar sana.

Lelaki tu terkekeh lagi, sementara Wonwoo sudah tergelak dalam hati.

"Hyung, mau pulang bersama? Saya bawa motor meskipun tidak bawa jas hujan, tapi kalau ngebut tidak akan terlalu basah."

Wonwoo tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengangguk saat itu.

Hanya dengan mengenang pertemuan pertama mereka membuat hati Wonwoo menghangat.

.

Butuh waktu tiga hari untuk seorang Kim Mingyu menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah barunya. Beberapa teman setingkat bahkan kakak kelas bahkan secara terang-terangan meminta kontak pribadinya. Semua orang mengenalnya.

Mingyu berperawakan jangkung, berkulit eksotis, netra jernih serta giginya yang bertaring runcing, belum lagi kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan membuatnya menjadi primadona tanpa ia sadari.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanyalah pemuda minor yang tak mampu menyenangkan orang yang melihatnya. Wonwoo hampir tidak pernah tersenyum selain pada buku-bukunya, tak tertarik menjalin pertemanan, dan dia adalah seorang gay. Wonwoo tahu itu, ia tahu diri, jadi ia memilih menjauh dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kim Mingyu yang sialnya sudah mulai ia sukai.

Menyukai sesama jenis adalah anomali. Seandainya terlahir kembali, Wonwoo ingin menjadi seorang normal, agar ia bisa berbicara banyak dengan Kim Mingyu, menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai seorang teman tanpa harus khawatir Mingyu akan membencinya.

Namun dunia bekerja dengan sistem yang sama sekali tidak dapat dimengerti. Ia jatuh cinta begitu saja pada Kim Mingyu. Dunia membenci Jeon Wonwoo yang menyedihkan, sama seperti Wonwoo yang juga membenci dunia.

Bukan hal mudah bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo untuk mengakui bahwa ia seorang gay, terlebih pada orang yang disukainya, namun ia mengatakannya tanpa merasa menyesal meskipun sudut hatinya sedikit meringis ngilu.

Hanya perlu beberapa hari sampai akhirnya nanti Mingyu menjauhinya, membencinya atau bahkan mengolok-oloknya. Wonwoo tidak peduli lagi, ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Rasanya seperti lelucon, ketika ia tahu Kim Mingyu sering mendekatinya namun ketika ia bilang ia gay, si jangkung hanya terdiam tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Melupakan bukan hal yang mudah, jadi Jeon Wonwoo memilih untuk melarikan diri. Percuma menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia butuh pengalihan, apapun itu. Ia butuh untuk sejenak melupakan ekspresi dari seorang sialan bermarga Kim kemarin.

Jeon muda berguling-guling diatas kasurnya yang bernuansa cokelat terang, memikirkan apa yang sekiranya bisa membuat senang dengan cepat dan tahan lama.

Ia membuka-buka ponsel layar datar yang jarang ia sentuh selain untuk keperluan pekerjaan dan internet.

Hari minggu seharunya menjadi hari paling menyenangkan jika saja ia tidak terpaku pada seorang Kim Mingyu.

Jeon Wonwoo punya ritual di hari minggu, yaitu berbelanja banyak susu moca di supermarket terdekat dan menulis artikel ditemani _shortcake_ di cafe langganannya.

Disamping sebagai akademisi, ia juga menjadi penulis lepasan untuk artikel di majalah. Tidak ada yang tahu, dan tidak ada juga yang perlu ia beritahu.

Menemukan sebuah notifikasi dari cafe langganannya tentang promosi spesial, membuat Wonwoo memaksa tubuhnya sesegera mungkin untuk berdiri dan terpekik kegirangan seorang diri.

Semuanya tentang kudapan berglukosa tinggi, hal kedua yang membuatnya antusias selain buku.

Wonwoo memutar kunci rumah yang ia tinggali seorang diri tepat setelah lima menit ia menerima konfirmasi promosi.

Pemuda berperawakan ringkas itu keluar dengan sweater kelabu dan jeans denim sambil menenteng komputer portabel, membawa senyum yang setipis kertas.

Langit Seoul terasa menghangat ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka sepuluh. Waktu yang biasanya ia habiskan diruang kelas.

Wonwoo sengaja tidak pergi ke supermarket terlebih dahulu, ia langsung mengayuh langkah menuju cafe dengan desain interior yang seolah dibuat berdasarkan seleranya.

Baru saja kaki menjejak lantai cafe, aroma manis sudah menyambutnya seperti aroma terapi yang menyenangkan.

Cafe itu penuh, jelas saja karena sedang ada promosi. Wonwoo berdiri diantara pengantre lain dan menyiapkan ponselnya jika ia nanti dusuruh memperlihatkan kupon promosinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian cake madu dan secangkir capucinno sudah berada di tangannya. Pegal di kaki terbayar sudah.

"Hyung"

Netra hazelnya membola ketika mendapati pria jangkung yang belakangan ini menghantuinya melambai padanya dengan senyum lega.

Wonwoo membeku di tempatnya bahkan ketika lelaki itu sudah di hadapannya. Wonwoo merasa terbagi dua, satu sisi ia senang bertemu dengan orang itu, satunya menolak. Entah bagaimana ia ingin kabur dan tenggelam kedalam bumi sementara sisinya yang lain ingin bersamanya.

"Syukurlah saya bertemu denganmu" Bukan, bukan ini yang Wonwoo harapkan dari si jangkung, bukan pernyatan yang berupa kelegaan. Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan diri seandainya Kim Mingyu akan mencaci makinya detik ini juga, namun tidak.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Wonwoo dipatahkan oleh kehadirannya. Bukan pengalihan kalau seperti ini, justru ia akan semakin jatuh padanya.

"Tidak, saya kesepian tanpa siapapun yang kukenal. Keberatan bergabung?" tadinya Wonwoo ingin menolak. Berdekatan dengan orang ini berpotensi membuat ia jatuh cinta dan patah hati berkali-kali. Wonwoo ingin marah, ingin benci tapi tak mampu.

"Ayo cepat hyung, nanti kita tidak dapat meja. Sini biar aku bawakan" Kim Mingyu bergerak sesuka hatinya mengambil alih komputer portabel ditangannya tanpa memberi Wonwoo kesempatan untuk mengiyakan atau menolak.

"Baiklah"

Meja diluar sudah penuh terisi oleh mayoritas remaja seusia mereka, yang tersisa hanya meja di dalam. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di salah satu sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi seni mural, dekat dengan pengaharum alami, pohon lavender dalam pot yang disusun berjajar estetik.

Mingyu sudah sibuk dengan _muffin_ nya setelah meletakkan laptop berkantong abu diatas meja, sementara Wonwoo hanya diam menatapnya.

"Saya tidak tahu hyung juga langganan disini, kalau tahu kan kita bisa saja pergi bersama"

Wonwoo membuang pandangannya keluar jendela, ia tidak mengerti dengan sosok didepannya. Benar-benar tidak paham mengapa di dunia ini ada orang yang seperti ini.

"Aku baru sering kemari beberapa bulan lalu untuk menulis"

"Kau menulis? Kapan-kapan perlihatkan padaku tulisanmu"

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa maksud dari pernyataannya. Mingyu sudah bilang kalau ia tidak suka membaca.

"Mingyu aku ingin bertanya" ia menyuap _cake_ madunya sebagai pengalihan gejolak di perutnya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Tanyakan saja hyung"

"Tolong jujur, apa kau terganggu dengan pernyataanku kemarin? Apa kau membenciku?"

"Hmm... sejujurnya saya kaget setengah mati-" ia menjeda, memainkan sedotan plastik, memilih kata-kata yang sekiranya jujur tapi tak menyakiti. Nafas dihela berat, ia mundur, menyenderkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi sementara Jeon Wonwoo menatap lurus padanya menunggu jawaban.

"Well gay bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah diterima. Saya tidak menyangka kau salah satunya. Hyung maaf, saya seharusnya tidak bertanya hal sepribadi itu kemarin."

Kim Mingyu adalah kontradiksi. Wonwoo tertawa dalam hati, ia kembali menjatuhkan fokus pada kue manis dihadapannya sekalipun tanpa antusias. Padahal tujuannya kemari adalah untuk menghindari mengingat Kim Mingyu, dan untuk cake madu tentu saja.

"Kau jijik padaku?"

"Sedikit. Tapi saya tidak membencimu secara personal. Kau baik hyung, dan saya berharap kau akan menemukan seorang gadis yang mencintaimu"

Wonwoo bersyukur memiliki standar luka yang tinggi, sehingga ia tidak sekaligus hancur.

"Terimakasih sudah jujur. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyukaimu, atau setidaknya aku akan berusaha tidak menyukaimu, jadi..."

.

 _"_ _Jadi jauhi aku"_

 _"_ _Jangan pernah muncul lagi"_

 _"_ _Jangan membuatku semakin terjebak"_

 _"_ _Maaf tapi usahaku sepertinya gagal bahkan sebelum dimulai."_

 _"_ _Kim Mingyu aku membencimu."_

Ia berkata pada sosok lelaki pucat yang mulai kehabisan gairah hidupnya di cermin, refleksi yang mulai ia benci.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n**

Just a newbie author. Need for critical and advise.

Wqwqwqwq jangan membenci karakter karena ff nya ya, benci aja sama mantan /heh

Saya baru di fandom ini.

 _Manusia adalah dua, satunya mencari pembenaran, satunya menghianati._

 _Ketika hati berbicara, otak tolong diam, jangan menyanggah seenak jidat. Biarkan, biarkan hati mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan._

 _Tidak perlu mencari tantang salah dan benar, hanya katakan saja dengan jujur._

 _Karenanya Mingyu tidak pernah sadar bahwa hatinya sudah jatuh saat otaknya masih berorasi tentang kelurusannya._

Kyayaia – 2017 October


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana**

 **[ Chapter 2 ]**

.

Kertas pembungkus burger dibuang dengan perlahan, si pemuda masih sibuk mengunyah sementara sebuah lensa membidik tepat kearahnya, ia tak sadar, terlalu sibuk mengusak tanah dengan tapak kakinya yang terbalut kets putih sambil duduk menikmati panorama taman kota di sore yang segar.

 _Klik_

Bunyi halus dari kamera membuat si objek menyadari kalau eksistensinya diawasi, ia menoleh terkejut, namun sebelum wajah pucat datarnya menyungging raut tak suka, si pemegang lensa tersenyum mendahului, menyodorkan lengan untuk dijabat si objek.

"Salam kenal" si pemuda tersenyum kelewat ramah, hingga menimbulkan impresi mencurigakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" uluran lengannya tak bersambut apa-apa, lelaki pucat yang beberapa sekon lalu menjadi objek bidikan lensa menautkan alisnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ah maaf, aku hanya tidak tahan untuk tidak memfotomu" lelaki bersurai ebony mengalungkan kamera, menggaruk tengkuk canggung.

"Perkenalkan, aku Wen Junhui, kau boleh memanggilku Jun. Maafkan kelancanganku"

Pemuda burger membuang wajah, tak menanggapi, malah sepasang netranya fokus pada hal lain, sepasang kakek-nenek yang berjalan santai tak jauh dari sana-

"Eum, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

-dan hampir saja ia melupakan entitas lain di hadapannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo" Pemuda burger itu menyebut nama tanpa memandang, sebuah ungkapan implisit kalau Wen Junhui boleh memasuki areanya.

Si lelaki fotografer tersenyum dikulum, merasa diberi akses masuk, ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jeon Wonwoo sambil matanya asik memelototi _lcd_ mungil di kameranya.

"Wonwoo- _ssi_ apa aku mengganggumu?" pemuda bernama lahir Wen Junhui berdeham canggung, mencoba membuka konversasi.

"Iya." Jeon Wonwoo menjawab singkat, dan telak, membuat lawan bicaranya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maafkan aku mengganggu waktu berhargamu" Jun meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum berdiri, Wonwoo melirik datar.

"Kau belum menghapus potretku."

"Ah," pria asing berwajah ramah itu menjeda, masih menyungging senyum canggung, "Boleh aku menyimpannya?"

"Tidak."

Burger di tangan sudah tandas sepenuhnya, Wonwoo menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhirnya dengan khidmat.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu menyimpan fotoku"

Jun kembali menggaruk tengkuknya, sejujurnya ia adalah orang yang mudah canggung, dan dihadapkan pada sosok Wonwoo yang hampir seperti mayat hidup membuatnya skak mat berkali-kali.

Junhui menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali pada kursi samping Wonwoo, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuat penjelasan, Wonwoo menatapnya, menunggu.

"Begini," Ia menjeda, menatap Wonwoo, "Aku sedang trainee di sebuah perusahaan fotografi, dan aku ditargetkan untuk memenangkan pameran foto-"

"Dan mengapa harus aku?" belum habis Jun menjelaskan, Wonwoo menyela datar, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, maaf kalau kau merasa tak nyaman" jelas Junhui setelah menimang apakah ia harus berkata jujur atau terus berkilah. Dan ia memilih jujur.

"Kau tahu kan kalau memperhatikan orang tanpa izin adalah tindak pelanggaran?" Wonwoo kembali menyela, membuat Jun kaget. Sesungguhnya Wonwoo tak benar-benar mengancam Jun, toh ia tidak merasa dirinya adalah privasi, ia hanya senang menggoda orang yang canggung seperti Jun, dan ia berhasil penuh.

Jun menatap dengan raut bersalah yang kentara, dan untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Aku tidak serius." Ia menjelaskan sebelum Jun salah paham lebih lanjut. Pemuda bersurai malam itu terkekeh,

"Kau membuatku hampir jantungan."

-dan untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini Wonwoo sepenuhnya lupa pada sosok Kim Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ssi, aku punya sebuah tawaran untukmu, apa kau mau menjadi model?"

"Tidak tertarik" jawab Wonwoo singkat seperti biasa, meskipun masih dingin, namun Wonwoo menyungging senyum,

Entah mengapa Wonwoo bisa merasa nyaman dengan pria canggung itu.

Si pria asing dengan senyum menyenangkan itu tidak menyerah, ia menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama pada Wonwoo.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi. Aku pergi sekarang, kalau kau berubah pikiran, hubungi nomor yang ada disana, okay? Aku menunggu kabar darimu, dah." Kemudian ia pamit dengan gestur yang sopan. Wonwoo terkekeh laun, melambai dengan tangan yang menggenggam kertas dengan desain penuh warna.

"Selamat tinggal, aku akan membuang kartu ini."

Junhui melambaikan tangan meski badan sudah menjauh.

Wonwoo masih duduk ditempatnya, mempermainkan kartu nama di tangan, ia tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya untuk membuang kartu nama si pria ramah, -atau mungkin belum.

Ini jelas bukan sebuah pertimbangan, ia hanya tidak berniat membuang kartu nama itu disini. Mungkin di keranjang sampah rumahnya nanti.

Sementara sore semakin merayap, menggigit cahaya matahari dan membuatnya meredup. Taman itu sudah kosong, hanya ia yang masih sibuk duduk disana dengan ditemani tumpukan naskah yang perlu di ketik untuk majalah lusa.

Wonwoo selalu over defensif terhadap orang asing, ia tidak sembarangan membawa orang lain kedalam percakapan, tapi sialnya ia tidak menyesali sebuah konversasi awkward dengan pemuda Wen tadi.

.

Persimpangan delapan adalah persimpangan terakhir Wonwoo, hanya butuh beberapa langkah hingga ia sampai pada apartemennya.

Jeon Wonwoo sengaja memperlambat langkahnya, menikmati udara dingin malam hari yang menampar tubuhnya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa memutuskan apakah pertemuannya dengan Wen Junhui adalah baik atau buruk.

Kartu nama dipilin di celah jemari, menimbang sebuah keputusan yang ia sendiri tak tahu.

Wonwoo harusnya menolak, namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa opsi tunggal yaitu penolakan kini bertambah satu, (ragu-ragu) ya.

Bukan, Wonwoo bukan sedang butuh dana, toh honor dari majalah masih cukup untuk uang jajannya, ia hanya sedang butuh pengalihan. Buku dan tumpukan bahan naskah sudah tidak lagi sanggup mengenyahkan wajah-wajah itu. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih nyata, ia butuh bergerak dan ia butuh merefleksi wajah-wajah baru.

Wonwoo tahu betul kalau mengalihkan perhatian itu mudah, yang sulit adalah mengalihkan perasaan. Ia tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Omong-omong tentang kim Mingyu, ini sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya di cafe, dan sampai pagi ini Mingyu masih gemar mendatanginya.

Tidak ada perubahan signifikan dari perilakunya. Mingyu masih tetap betah tidur disamping Wonwoo pada halaman belakang sekolah, masih tetap senang menghantui Wonwoo di saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah.

Tungkai jenjang milik Jeon sulung membawa tubuhnya pada sebuah pintu besi yang tertutup rapat, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasukan kunci dan memutar kenop pintu.

.

.

Pagi harinya Wonwoo bangun agak terlambat, ia menyiapkan bukunya dengan terburu-buru, dan segera pergi ke sekolah.

Wonwoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah pengaruh (buruk) dari Wen Junhui, ia menjadi lebih manusiawi sekarang. Ia terkekeh laun sambil memasuki kelas yang sudah mulai ramai.

Jarum jam berputar dengan cepat, dan tahu-tahu bel istirahat sudah berkumandang. Anak-anak masa akhir pubertas berhamburan keluar. Ya, giliran istirahat mereka semangat.

Wonwoo ikut mengantri dibelakang barisan yang berjejalan keluar kelas. Hari ini ia tidak sempat membuat sarapan, jadi terpaksa harus ikut berebut antri di kantin kalau tak mau kehabisan makanan dan kursi tentu saja.

Karena tubuhnya yang ringkas, ia dengan mudah berkelit dari rombongan siap antri, dan berhasil membeli roti melon serta susu moka sebelum ia terkubur barisan manusia.

Dan karena itu juga ia berhasil mendapatkan tempat disudut kantin, sendirian dan lumayan menenangkan.

"Wonwoo hyung, saya mencarimu di perpustakaan" baru saja roti melon hampir tergigit, suara lelaki bongsor bernama lahir Kim Mingyu menginterupsinya. Wonwoo hapal betul suara itu. Ia menoleh, mendapati Mingyu yang terengah karena berlarian. Susu moka ditangan Wonwoo gagal disesap dan entah kenapa tangannya terulur menyodor minuman favoritnya pada pemuda jangkung itu. Dan sialnya Mingyu malah menerima dan menyesapnya sebelum menjatuhkan pantatnya pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan si kakak kelas, ia menyandarkan bahu lebarnya pada sandaran kursi sambil menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu tak karuan.

"Ada apa Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memandangi roti melonnya sebagai pengalihan. Ia tidak kuat berbicara dengan menatap mata lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

"Hyung kau sekarang jarang membaca" alih-alih menjawab, lelaki besar itu malah menyatakan sebuah pernyataan yang sialnya tepat sekali. Mingyu itu peka, ia bisa menyadari sedikit saja perubahan seseorang. Dan benar, Wonwoo jarang berkencan dengan buku akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku sedang tidak mood" ia menjawab laun.

"Ah, padahal saya ingin mengajak hyung ke toko buku"

"Mingyu- _ssi_ , kau meninggalkan jadwal piketmu" seorang gadis mungil bersurai sebahu menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh hampir bersamaan.

Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian serba lebar hingga seolah menelan tubuh mungilnya, terlalu manis dan imut untuk usia SMA.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa." kilah Mingyu santai seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Wonwoo memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi datar andalannya sekalipun dalam hati ia penasaran berat tentang siapakah si gadis kecil ini.

"Bodoh" kontradiksi dengan perawakannya yang imut, ucapannya sangat tajam, yang justru membuatnya jauh lebih menarik. Tapi Wonwoo tidak tertarik.

"Hyung, perkenalkan, dia Park Yuran, teman sekelasku" ucap Mingyu disertai cengiran dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan berdiri tanpa merasa perlu ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku duluan."

Wonwoo tahu kalau gadis itu bukan gadis biasa, maksudnya dia bukan hanya sekedar 'teman sekelas', Wonwoo yakin dalam tiga-empat hari kedepan Mingyu akan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih. Wonwoo sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Jeon sulung itu kembali ke kelas, menenggelamkan diri diantara tumpukan buku pelajaran yang tebalnya melebihi kamus. Sekali lagi, ia butuh pengalihan dari debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Bel pengakhir kelas baru saja berkumandang tanpa terasa. Wonwoo jadi yakin kalau penyebabnya adalah kiamat yang sudah dekat. Tidak relevan memang, tapi itu yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang. Wonwoo setuju-setuju saja karena, ya, waktu memang bergulir begitu cepat, memutar roda kehidupan amat cepat.

Jeon Wonwoo membuka ponsel layar datarnya, mengecek notifikasi dari agensinya, dan menghela nafas setelah tidak mendapatkan pemberitahuan apapun.

Akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo berubah banyak, ia lebih sering menghela nafas seolah sedang memikul beban berat di pundaknya, dan lebih sering melamun. Bukan buku yang kini jadi teman sepinya, namun lamunan tak jelas.

Rencananya hari ini ia akan bertandang ke toko buku, sambil menyelesaikan naskah artikel yang deadlinenya besok, namun ketika kaki menjejak gerbang sekolah, ia mendapati sosok yang kemarin ia jumpai, bersandar nyaman pada tembok gerbang sambil memelototi ponsel.

"Jun- _ssi_?" yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar,

"Wonwoo- _ssi_ , kau sudah pulang?" lelaki itu tersenyum cerah.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Ya. Apa kau mau mengantarku ke toko buku? Aku butuh referensi untuk naskah skenario. Aku sudah mencari-cari toko buku dan tidak ketemu, kalau tidak sibuk?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, urung memuntahkan beberapa pertanyaan interogasi mengingat Junhui pernah bilang kalau ia sudah lama memperhatikannya, dan tenaganya tidak cukup banyak untuk melancarkan aksi protes. Ia mengiyakan karena ia juga merasa perlu juga pergi ke toko buku untuk referensi artikel ilmiahnya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian, dengan jeda konstan 60cm. Wonwoo tidak ingin terlalu memberi akses pada orang asing, dan Jun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak seenaknya sok akrab dengan Wonwoo.

Dua lelaki beda usia itu sampai di toko buku yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Wonwoo. Toko buku itu terletak di sebuah _mall_ besar yang sering sekali disambangi anak-anak SMA untuk sekedar berburu spot foto yang menarik.

"Loh hyung juga kemari?" Wonwoo menoleh ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk akrab dari belakang. Mingyu. Lelaki itu Mingyu, ia berjalan dengan seorang gadis manis yang tadi siang ia perkenalkan. Park Yuran

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya" ucap Wonwoo datar.

"Saya tadi sudah mengajak hyung. Oh, iya, siapa dia?"

Jun tersenyum tipis, menyalami Mingyu dan Yuran. Sikapnya sangat dewasa, berbeda dengan kemarin ketika ia tertangkap basah memotret Wonwoo diam-diam. Wonwoo sedikit bersyukur karena ia pergi dengan Jun, setidaknya ia tidak terlalu gondok dengan Mingyu yang membawa bocah kecil perempuan itu.

Setelah membayar beberapa eksemplar buku di kasir, mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling berempat. Mereka bahkan membeli es krim.

Wonwoo menyadari satu hal. Jun tidak menyukai Mingyu, dan sebaliknya, Mingyu tidak menyukai Jun.

Ketika di kedai es krim, dengan sengaja Jun menyuapi Wonwoo, membuat ekspresi di wajah Mingyu tak terbaca. Sementara Yuran menatap jijik pasangan gay itu, dan Jun tidak peduli.

Hari itu Wonwoo lebih banyak diam, walapun hari-hari biasa ia juga sangat pendiam. Ia membiarkan Jun melakukan hal-hal manis padanya tanpa protes sedikitpun. Dia bingung harus apa. Mingyu pun tidak terlalu bersemangat, ia mengikuti saja kemana Yuran menarik-narik tangannya.

'Kencan' mereka berakhir begitu saja. Jun mengantar Wonwoo sampai ke depan apartemen, dan Mingyu mengantar Yuran pulang.

Kepala Wonwoo terlalu pusing. Ia ingin menangis mengingat yang terjadi hari ini. Buruk sekali, ia tidak bisa menahan perasannya sendiri melihat Mingyu yang bersikap manis pada Yuran, juga Jun yang membuatnya serba salah.

Tangan kurusnya meraih kenop pintu sebelum ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pengingat deadline mampir menghiasi layar.

Ah ya, deadline. Ia hampir lupa. Langkahnya berbalik menuju taman tempat biasa ia menulis. Jeon muda membutuhkan udara segar untuk merefresh otaknya yang terlalu keruh.

Dan kejutan lainnya adalah di tempat duduk favoritnya ada seseorang.

"Kim Mingyu?" mata Wonwoo memincing dalam remang, memperjelas sosok jangkung besar yang tersenyum disana.

"Hyung, tidak pulang?"

"Aku lupa deadlineku. Kau?"

"Saya habis mengantar yuran"

Ia menepuk spasi disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk duduk disana. Wonwoo duduk disamping Mingyu dengan canggung. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sementara perasaannya sendiri sedang carut marut.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya Wonwoo memecah hening.

"Saya mau menemani hyung" jawab Mingyu sambil terus memperhatikan Wonwoo yang fokus pada buku catatannya.

Selang seperempat jam Wonwoo terserang kantuk luar biasa, dan hal yang terakhir ia ingat adalah sebuah tangan besar menarik kepalanya untuk rebah pada bahu bidang yang hangat.

.

.

TBC

.

Yeayy ada karakter baru. Junhui sama Yuran. Yuran ini murni karangan saya sendiri:')

Akhirnya, setelah ratusan tahun /ga/ saya muncul lagi. akhirnya fic gak jelas ini diupdate juga. Maaf ya karena saya terlalu gak konsisten buat ngelanjutnya.

Maaaaffffffffff banget karena tenggelam lama bgt, dan back dengan alur yang makin gak jelas kayak gebetan. Hontou ni gomenasai.

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah review dan menunggu fic ini update. Sesuatu sekali. Maaf saya gak bisa balesin satu-satu mengingat kemageran yang hakiki. Tapi saya sangat mengapresiasi teman-teman reader semua. Beneran kok. Saya suka senyum2 sendiri waktu baca review.

Omataseshimashita.

Happy reading. Maaf kalau saya tenggelam lagi dan update setelah negara api menyerang.

Thanks a lot. Love you all. /ditimpuk/

-end of basyot-

Salam hangat,

-Kyayaia


End file.
